Various data communication systems and networks are used to distribute content to users. These communication systems and networks typically include multiple systems, networks, and other communication-related devices. The distributed content includes video data, audio data and various other types of data communicated to one or more destination devices.
Certain types of content, such as video content, is distributed in an encrypted format. In many situations, the communication devices handling the distribution of the encrypted data have limited computing resources and limited memory. These devices may not be capable of decrypting and process the data they are handling. For example, a communication device that is forwarding or routing encrypted data across a network may be incapable of decrypting parsing and processing the data. In this situation, it is desirable to provide a data communication system and method that allows encrypted data to be communicated to and processed by one or more destination devices without requiring the destination device or intermediate devices to parse and decrypt the data. Even if a particular device is capable of decrypting the data being handled, the decryption and the video parsing process typically requires significant computational resources. Such decryption and video parsing processing may degrade the overall performance of the data communication system.
Throughout the description, similar reference numbers may be used to identify similar elements.